


Tummy Time

by Ikalla22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Competitive Dads, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Raihan and Leon are vaguely married in this fic, but in my head they're married so roll with it I guess, there's not really a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22
Summary: “Rai,” Leon’s voice chimed clearly through the speakers as the video focused in on Raihan, splayed out on the floor of his and Leon’s home, “what are you doing?”Teal eyes darted to the camera, and as if on cue, the video zoomed in on Raihan’s playful expression. “Tummy Time!” He called back, angling his head to flash a toothy smile at his pokemon.-- OR --The one where Raihan and Leon fight over who's the favorite dad and Gooey just wants to be cuddled.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Tummy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely a continuation of [come hell or high water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557262/chapters/53902726) but can be read completely on its own

Ness let out a long sigh as she flopped onto her couch. It had been a pretty long day, and after all the craziness of the past few hours, she was more than ready to catch some shut eye. With the season beginning to wind up, that meant extra hours at the Gym; which meant less time for her to relax and destress. Between training her newest assistants, handling the Gym’s pokemon, and back to back meetings with League Officials, she was  _ beat! _

_ “Bzt! New notification, Ms. Nessa!” _ Her Rotom flew in, buzzing with excitement as it spun in the air above her.  _ “It’s a message from Mr. Milo!” _

A loud groan punched its way out of her throat, and she rolled over with a despondent look on her face as Rotom hovered closer. It wasn’t like she  _ didn’t _ enjoy texting her friends, but she really,  _ really,  _ **_really_ ** wanted some sleep. She had half a mind to leave Milo on read, but thought better of it and motioned for Rotom to hover closer.

It did so obediently, and gently slotted itself into her hands as she wiggled into a position.

**Milobear has sent a link!**

**Milobear::** Sorry for bothering you so late, Nessa. You looked stressed out when we met and I thought this might give you a good laugh.

**Milobear::** Remember to take it easy or I’ll send Mr. Kabu after you! （＾ｖ＾）

Nessa laughed at the vague threat, swiftly tapping back a “Thanks, Milo” and “Pls not Mr. Kabu. Anyone but him!!!”, before her eyes darted to the innocent looking video link. The thumbnail, which was just a bit squished thanks to her messenger app, showed the image of what appeared to be a Goomy laying across a familiar looking jacket in a familiar looking house. She grinned knowingly as she clicked on it, watching patiently as she was redirected to her BolTube app.

She didn’t bother glancing down at the video creator or title, already  _ plenty _ familiar with Raihan’s one and only BolTube channel. While a master of social media (second only to her, of course), this particular medium he wasn’t too terribly fond of. He’d made one under the strict guidance of his PR Manager, and had hardly touched it.

Until recently.

Nessa wasn’t sure when it had happened, but one day he’d simply started uploading videos. All of them were of his newest baby Goomy, and  _ all _ of them were so cute they’d rot your teeth out. It made her smile, thinking of the adventurous Goomy she’d found (and then subsequently lost) the night Raihan and Leon had their row. 

Before she could reminisce any further, though, the video crackled to life.

“Rai,” Leon’s voice chimed clearly through the speakers as the video focused in on Raihan, splayed out on the floor of his and Leon’s home, “what  _ are _ you doing?” Amusement bubbled through him as the camera, expertly controlled by Raihan’s Rotom, panned across the living room. Charizard and Goodra were asleep in their, frankly, massive pokebed, while Dragapult and her Dreepies whizzed by the windows outside. Duraludon, nestled comfortably in the corner, crooned curiously at his trainer as an over-excited Applin rolled circles around him.

On Raihan’s chest, a little Goomy cooed happily as she snuggled against his stomach.

Teal eyes darted to the camera, and as if on cue, the video zoomed in on Raihan’s playful expression. “Tummy Time!” He called back, angling his head to flash a toothy smile at his pokemon. “It’s good for a growing Goomy’s development.”

Leon snorted from off-camera, the sound cut-off halfway like he was trying to stop it as the camera swiveled steadily to get a better view of his face. He looked completely domestic in his too-baggy shirt with his too-mussed hair, Nessa thought with a soft smile, as he practically radiated affection even through the screen of the phone. “You do realize she’s basically a teenager, right?”

The view began to move again, Rotom adjusting itself for a better angle to capture it’s trainers’ conversation as Rai pouted. “Just because she’s a teen does  _ not _ mean she can’t partake in tummy time. Isn’t that right, baby girl?” He asked, looking down at Gooey as he smoothed a hand over her antennae.

She chirruped a happy response and wiggled in a small circle to look directly at Leon with her biggest yamper eyes. The camera zoomed in, and Nessa let out an audible “awwww” as Leon’s footsteps could be heard. Rotom re-adjusted immediately as he stepped into view, arms on his hips as he gave the two of them a critical look.

“You’re spoiling her.” His voice was stern, but fond. Like he wanted to chastise Raihan for being silly, but couldn’t find it in himself to be particularly angry or even mad. Jams, who seemed to have finally grown tired of rolling donuts into the floor around Duraludon, bounced over to the trio as Leon continued. “And I don’t think Pokemon actually need tummy time.”

“Well, it’s a very  _ special _ tummy time for me and Gooey!” Raihan shot back cheekily, practically buzzing with childish joy as Jams rolled into his side. He tapped his hand against the wood floor, offering his palm for the small apple creature to roll onto, before depositing him right next to Gooey. Immediately, Jams settled in next to Gooey with a contented hum. “And now Jams’ too.”

“Rai…” There was a slight twitch to Leon’s lips as he settled onto the floor next to the trio of comfortable goofballs. Gooey turned to look up at him with what Nessa could only assume her killer baby eyes that no man could resist. Golden eyes flickered between her and Raihan, who had shut his eyes and was idly stroking Applin’s head, before Leon’s hands shot out to scoop Gooey into his arms.

The reaction was immediate.

Rotom recoiled in surprise as a  _ very _ shrill and  _ very _ distraught noise escaped Raihan’s throat. The hand not holding Jams shot out, as if to grab the little pokemon back from her other father’s hands, but Leon was already scooting away quickly. “Lee!” He whined, high in his throat as Jams tumbled off Raihan’s stomach in confusion. The Applin chirped disapprovingly, bouncing on his tail as he shot the ex-champion the dirtiest look he could muster. “Give her back!”

One hand reached out to grip Leon’s foot, but he pivoted out of Raihan’s grip and scrambled to his feet, a wide grin spread across his face as he darted off-screen. This only made Raihan whine louder as Jams rolled after the ex-champion, chirping loudly and in annoyance as Leon’s hand re-appeared in frame. He scooped up the small pokemon easily, and after a moment the noises quieted to a soft, warm coo. “Looks like they’re both perfectly happy with me.”

“No way!” Raihan turned onto his stomach, glaring playfully at an off-screen Leon as Rotom shifted the camera view again. Leon reappeared on the screen, settled comfortably on their living room couch as Gooey and Jams snuggled happily in his lap. “You  _ forcibly _ removed her from my person! She’s probably  _ livid _ !”

The camera zoomed in on Gooey’s  _ extremely _ pleased smile, before zooming back out as Raihan surged forward to grab Gooey out of Leon’s hands. Leon let out a laugh, holding up his hands to catch Raihan by the shoulders, shaking his head as he dared him to try again. The dragon trainer’s grin only seemed to sharpen, and Leon’s eyes widened as a pair of strong hands wrapped around his ankles and  _ pulled _ .

He squawked as he felt the couch slide beneath him, his legs falling out and to the sides as he was shifted onto his back unceremoniously. Though Nessa couldn’t be sure  _ exactly _ what was happening, thanks to Rotom’s frantic camerawork, she could hear Jams’ displeased squeals and Raihan’s maniacal giggling.

Once the dust had settled, Raihan held Gooey victoriously against his chest, bouncing her like a baby as Leon struggled to push himself back up. Jams, who had apparently been thrown to the floor in the chaos, chittered angrily before rolling away to annoy one of the other pokemon. “Aha! I’ve freed you from your confines, princess!” 

“Rude!” Leon laughed, kicking out with his feet as he righted himself. “We were  _ bonding _ !”

Raihan stuck his tongue out, winking playfully as he rocked Gooey gently in his arms. “She likes me better anyways.”

Leon’s brows shot up into his hairline as he finally situated himself back into a seated position. Gold met teal, and for a moment Nessa swore she saw electricity crackle between the two men as a challenging grin spread slowly across Leon’s expression. “Oh?” His voice took on a tone he only ever used for his battles. “That’s  _ hardly _ a competition, Rai.”

Gooey glanced up as the two of them continued to stare each other down, confusion written plainly across her face as she tilted her head side to side. She lifted herself up slightly, bumping the top of her head against the bottom of Raihan’s chin, and cooed curiously at him. The movement snapped him out of his staring contest with Leon, and he beamed down at her. “Sorry, baby. Daddy just has to put your Papa into place.” 

She chirruped in confusion, brows furrowed as Raihan backed away from Leon. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” Raihan soothed as he kneeled to let Gooey slither out of his arms. “Just help us out here, okay? Just for a tiny bit and then we can go right back to cuddling.”

Gooey tilted her head.

“All you have to do,” He started as he backed away, a gentle smile on his face as Gooey slowly began to inch in his direction, “is tell us who you love more. Me,” He pointed to himself, “or Leon.” He gestured over to said man. Gooey paused in her trek to gaze up at him.

Leon scoffed as he slid off the couch to sit cross-legged on the floor. “Me, of course.” He responded with a surprising amount of confidence as Rotom shifted in the air to get a better angle. Raihan opened his mouth to retort, but Leon’s gaze focused on Gooey as his voice turned syrupy sweet. “Come on then, love. Come to Papa.” A large hand tapped the ground in front of him as he crooned to the small Goomy.

Gooey perked at the noise and immediately spun around to look at him. Although she began to move in his direction, her expression remained tight, not quite sure what her human parents were up to. 

“Oh, but she loves me more. Isn’t that right?” Raihan hummed gently, a playful glare leveled at Leon as he bent over to beckon Gooey over. Rotom zoomed in on his face, soft with playful affection as he gestured for the Goomy to join him on his side of the room. “Don’t you want to cuddle with Dad?”

Gooey stopped in her tracks and turned again, a small, tight noise escaping her lips as she glanced between the two men. Rotom turned towards her, capturing the way her nose scrunched and her lips thinned in a pout. After a few moments, she began to wiggle her way back towards Raihan, determined to reach one of them.

“I think she’d prefer  _ my _ cuddles.”

“Can’t say that when she’s headed right towards me.” Gooey stopped and turned away again. “No, wait, don’t listen to your Papa, darling!”

Leon snickered as he patted his lap. “I  _ told _ you. Come on, girl. That’s my good Gooey.”

“She’ll remember who the better cuddler is.”

“Says the man who falls asleep on my chest  _ all _ the time.”

“... Look, I’ll admit you’ve got  _ great _ tits, babe. Super comfy. But that  _ does _ not make you a better cuddler than me.”

Nessa giggled openly at Raihan’s words, wondering how many comments on the video were equally amused by his open honesty about Leon’s chest as Rotom stayed focused on Gooey’s ever-increasing distress. The small Goomy scuttled back and forth, spinning in a small, tight circle as soft cries of increasing discomfort began breaking through the two men’s playful banter. 

Nessa found herself half-mouthing to her video feed, trying to tell the men to pay attention, as if they could hear her as Gooey’s awkward dance came to a sudden halt. A loud, shrill cry broke through the din of conversation, and almost immediately both men’s attentions snapped back to the panicked baby pokemon.

“Fuck!” Raihan cursed loudly over Leon’s own quiet “Oh, shit.” as the two scrambled to meet in the middle. Rotom flew away from the center of the room, carrying the camera with it as it watched from a safe distance as Raihan bundled the sobbing Goomy in his arms.

Leon rushed past the two of them and into the kitchen as Raihan bounced Gooey in his arms, his face twisted into an apologetic grimace as he wiped her tears. “Oh, Arceus, we’re so sorry! Please don’t cry. No more crying! We’re sorry, we’re sorry.” Her wails only grew louder. “I know! I know. I’m so sorry we were being mean. Come on, then, no more tears! We know you love us  _ both _ very much.”

The camera shifted in close to get a better look at Gooey and Raihan, as the clatter of cupboards being open and shut filled the background. Raihan, who still had his eyes trained on Gooey, continued to bounce her as her loud wails slowly turned into tiny wet hiccups as she realized who was holding her. Relief fluttered across his face as he pulled her close, whispering softly against the top of her head as Leon shouted from off-screen.

“Ok! I got the berr-Rotom!”

Nessa jumped slightly as the view shifted violently and the video ended, blinking as she realized Leon had very likely run into the pokemon at the end and shut off the feed on accident. The video, now over, obediently minimized and she continued to stare for a moment before a soft burst of giggles forced their way out. 

She had to admit, that was pretty great. And it definitely had her in a good mood. She had half a mind to message Raihan to ask him about it, when the door to the apartment opened, Sonia’s tired voice drifting through the living room. “Ness, I’m home. How was your day?”

A wide grin split her features as she clambered off the couch, Rotomphone in hand as she pressed a kiss to Sonia’s lips. “Better. You won’t believe what Milo just sent me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my longfics but it's been hard to stay motivated so have this brainworm instead. Sorry for any mistakes/awkward wording I haven't actually gone back and edited it because i am always 1000000% tired.
> 
> Anyways stay chill out there folks and have a good day!


End file.
